The Love of Night's Blindness
by Peachy Spike
Summary: The fates of two special inhabitants of Equestria are intertwined partly by, and also partly for, love. These are two important characters; namely a teenage Spike and a Princess Luna. On the Undercard is a short bout between Max Baer and James J. Braddock. Just kidding!
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Night's Blindness

The statement, "Love is blind.", is rarely used in real life. Only in the pages or frames of fantasy does it recur, and with the purpose to make fantasy seem closer to reality than it could ever be. Everyone is more superficial than they, with their burdening pride, could admit.

Spike and his equine companions have had several years to mature further, but the most showing of the developments was that of Spike who had grown to the next phase of his draconic growth, and those of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who had given up their cuteness for the womanly allures of their siblings and idol respectively. Still, however, with nothing too drastic to instigate change in the relationships of the major characters in the lives of Spike and his companions, things have mostly stayed the same.

Chapter 1

Spike trudged along from Caurosel Boutique back to the library of the quaint Ponyville. He was extremely tired from digging out heaps of gems for his dear Rarity for the whole of the morning, and spending the whole of the afternoon heaving the bags to the boutique itself.

The woeful part was that, at midday, Rarity left Spike alone after her expressive "Oh, am I so tired! How AM I going to bring all these back to the shop?", that had an obliged Spike somewhat forced to bring the resources for her. Unfortunate Spike was at a resultant velocity of a twelfth that of Rarity.

Spike was as annoyed as he should have been as he, finally, entered the Boutique, but Rarity began to shower him with praise that had intermittent "Spikey-Wikey"s. The impressionable Spike lost all his rage and instead the blood rushed to his face for an untimely blush. Spike could never get truly angry at a beautiful lady, unfortunately.

Spike sighed as he recounted the day's events and only hoped that Twilight did not have any more chores for him to complete during the rest of the evening. Upon finally arriving at the doorstep of his home, Spike bade the rest of Ponyville a wrathful goodbye into which he had poured all the feelings that he had bottled up as reactions to the misfortunes of the day.

"Spike, is that you?", his dearest friend yelled, from the kitchen.

Spike sighed as the realisation of an impending misfortune dawned upon him. An impending misfortune was to befall his stomach! Spike managed the most mumbled "PleasestopTwilightletmedoit" that he had ever mustered and went to the kitchen as fast as his exhausted body would allow him.

Somehow Spike had managed to salvage part of the attempt at cooking and had dished up a small variety of food that was only as exotic as the predicament that had caused it, but that was nevertheless satisfying to the pair.

"I am quite sure that you didn't have to step in, though," Twilight indignantly muttered after finishing her meal. "I'm sure that I got it right this time!", she said, almost pleadingly.

Spike only grunted in reply because such statements only annoyed him when he was in his, then, current mood. Actually, he was torn between pity and agitation, to be more precise, but the pity only showed in the lack of his rebuttal, for Spike, simultaneous with his grunt, had begun to trudge towards the staircase to finally find solace, from the madness of his life, in his own room. The room had been a recent attainment, or rather, development, for Spike as Twilight had realised at some point that Spike had needed his own room and so, with magic, caused the library's tree to grow another room that was solely Spike's own. Spike had had a strange dream with a nude Rarity and wetted himself during it, he realised, at the same morning as Twilight's proclamation. Spike only wondered why wetting his bed did not only make himself seem more in need of supervision, but only dismissed his theories. Spike did not have many other males to easily consult.

Spike sat cross-legged on his bed and propped his head up with his right hand as he stared out of his window at the moon. The moon was full that night, and he envied its seeming peacefulness. The moon waxed and waned with little care for the onlookers of its progress, and Spike also envied the nonchalant quality that that portrayed. Spike then envied its beauty. In what must have been the opposite of hubris, Spike yelled out, "OH MOON, WHY THE HAY ARE YOU SO GREAT!", and even added a very unnecessary "OH I LOVE YOU MOON!" to it, and did it all into the uncaring night from Spike's little window. Spike then sighed, and it was the deepest sigh that he could muster, for for it he had drained the last ounces of his energy, and so quickly drifted off to sleep.

That night Spike was visited by the strangest guest. A curious pony had come to observe the teenage dragon, and she was a very beautiful pony. The tears that the dragon shed the pony wiped away, for she had thought that her ardent admirer was only deserving of such treatment. The boy was the first to so zealously proclaim his admiration, but she did not know, then, that the only admiration in the then invisible relationship was from her, for her gaze on the sleeping boy was so gentle and loving. Perhaps it was just a reaction to the first declaration of love to her after so long being denied such a thing. Princess Luna tried to remember if she had ever received such a declaration, from even before her banishment, but was unable to remember any. Perhaps that was even part of why she began to resent her sister so long ago.

It was immaturity, anyway, that had caused her transformation into Nightmare Moon, for she could not bear to resent her own nature and that which it causes, and instead resented her sister's nature and relation to the Day and that which it causes. It was then misplaced power that made her banishment to the moon necessary, for she was too powerful and dangerous to be left roaming Equestria. She was still young when sentenced to banishment, she realised, and so her lack of a past lover was understandable.

She gazed fondly at the dragon. It was unfortunate how he was of an entirely different species, and so she could never love him. She could never do something so taboo.

* * *

Author's comments:

This is my first published attempt at writing Fanfiction, and I realize that it is very flawed. I do hope that you pardon both the big and small failures, and do spot out the small errors in grammar and spelling if you spot any, because I am really a (slob/) perfectionist! Pertaining to the overall tone, I say that I realize how needlessly detached it is, and I blame my tired state during the drafting and creation of the work. Any self-respecting author would not criticize his own work, however. I feel that the detached tone may better convey the general lack of intimacy in the budding relationship! There! I do hope that I will improve, though, and maybe reviews that berate my idiocy will help! Do not do so too harshly, though!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike awoke the next morning feeling refreshed for another tiring day. He sighed as he tried to remember his dream. He vaguely knew it to have been romantic somewhat, but the vagary was that which troubled him. It had a strange aspect to it that was only just out of his mind's reach. He sighed and decided to leave it be, as it was stupid to tire himself before at least seemingly needing to.

It was still early in the morning, and Ponyville was silent except for the chirps of hardworking birds and a few ponies that had either stayed until very late, or had schedules that started so early. Spike continued gazing out from the window into the world, apprehensive of when he would have to work with it again, but appreciative of its quaint beauty. Perhaps it was a special trait of Ponyville, but he let it not matter as he let his mind wander.

"I, too, did not realise the beauty of this land when I had just arrived. The dawn truly is a beautiful thing, although I do feel a tinge of spite as I realise it myself," a voice suddenly spoke.

"WOAHA," Spike managed to yell as he noticed the mare just outside the window that was also situated on the second storey of the library.

"My apologies, dear subject. I was not with purpose to instill even more fear into anyone," Princess Luna responded, with more than just regret showing in her expression,

"Luna? OOPS - I mean, Princess Luna? Your Highness, It's alright! I wasn't scared at all! Honestly!", Spike replied, almost worried but more nervous than anything else.

"I, too, realise it. I am, once again, reacting far too much more with heart than with wit. Ah! You must be curious as to my placement in the area, and especially specifically where I float. I was merely completing a patrol of the territories that my family governs for all its inhabitants. Evil lurks in the strangest of places, you must know!", the Princess began to ramble, somewhat nervously, and Spike also noticed how slowly she said it all. He had almost realised that it was a lie, too, and would have known it had he not placed his full trust into the royal siblings.

Just afterwards, the Princess bade an extremely quick "Until again, farewell!" and teleported away, leaving only her scent and some confusion.

Spike had left the window some time ago, and had already made breakfast, and so he sat in one of the library's couches to think momentarily. If he was lucky, the smell of pancakes that wafted into Twilight's room would suffice to wake her. If he was not, then he would not after the passing of three minutes. That was his rule, and he almost always abided by it. Luckily, it was a Hungry Day and so Twilight arose from her slumber like a drunken panda for food. She would stomp on the wooden floor half-blind down to the kitchen and eat, and Twilight did not fail Spike's expectations yet again.

After being reinvigorated by soft pancakes and far too much maple syrup, Twilight finally greeted Spike a 'good morning' between two servings to receive her 'Morning!' reply. This time, however, Spike did not then continue with 'So what's the plan for today?' or something like that but instead asked, "Hey Twilight, does Princess Luna patrol the whole of Equestria?", and it earned him a chuckle from a full mouth. It was very annoying.

"Equestria is far too big to be patrolled like that, silly! To physically patrol it is unnecessary! The princesses only need to use magic to scour the city and to know as much as one would if one would really physically patrol! Of course, being more than a rough screening, it will be very difficult magic, but the princesses are more than able to do it!", Twilight explained. "Although, if Princess Luna were to alter her time-axis, with wormholes, obviously, perhaps such patrolling would be truly done very quickly... It would still take far too long from the perspective of the actor, but maybe...", Twilight muttered, slowly becoming inaudible, but still showing her thoughtful expression.

"Forget it. I didn't really have any real reason for knowing anyway," Spike said, before finally asking for the day's set of activities and chores.

Spike spent the day's hours as he normally would, that was, on chores and other things of tedium. When he idled, however, a certain feeling would plague him for he knew that something was amiss.

"What does it have to do with you?! My memory serves to tell me of no greater knowledge that you have on such a matter! I will do as I please!", Luna rebutted.

"You merely forget, Sister! I did have a husband! REMEMBER HIM, SISTER! I CANNOT BEAR FOR YOU TO FORGET HIM!", Princess Celestia yelled, on the brink of tears.

"But I really do not remember! I try, but cannot... I apologise...", Luna admitted. Luna had buckled first.

Celestia, finally falling into her deep and salty melancholy, likewise apologised, with some realisation, "Oh... You had been away then... Overcome with loneliness, I had decided to couple myself with a good-hearted stallion in marriage... Alas, my age far surpassed his, and he left me. He left me, Sister! I was so sad... sorrowful... That is why I cannot let you make the same mistake! Normal ponies are far too transient for us!"

"Then what about dragons?!", Luna asked, unthinking and also regaining her spirit after the mutual defeats. Luna realised that she had said something strange only at the last moment.

"Dragons live long like us... But... Why do - would...", Celestia almost asked. She was curious and almost hated the idea. It was certainly impossible! Princess Celestia also realised, however, that it was partly due to nobody really having had come across such a thing. Perhaps her reaction would not mirror that of another... She wondered about her preconceptions momentarily.

"I shall go now," the governor of the night suddenly and quickly stated, before teleporting herself away in embarrassment.

* * *

ARGH!

Author's comments:

I realize that red lines are under many of my words! It is unfortunate how they all spell-check for American English! I live in a Commonwealth country, however, and so am more used to British English. Still, I had used the suggestions for the comments for the previous chapter, and so I will use American English for the "Author's comments" section. None of you probably care, though, and I really just wanted to have some comments for this chapter. Some of you may wonder why my chapters are so short. Personally, I would probably hate myself for them if I did not write them myself. To answer it, I say "I don't know".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About a week had passed since the loud conversation between the two princesses of the land, but it seemed that their relationship was still as strong as ever. An exception was the period of Nightmare Moon's banishment, but perhaps even then Celestia and Luna had loved each other, but were enemies only due to their differing views. The quarrel was also only due to Celestia's care for her sibling, but it may have caused even more worry for Celestia due to the strange but apparently very possible prospect of having a draconic brother-in-law. Fortunately for her, however, the management of Equestria usually left her mind little time to worry about such personal matters.

Spike and Twilight had only just finished the morning's meal and were preparing to go about their daily things. Suddenly, a hiccup and some slivers of flame escaped Spike's maw, along with a scroll that seemed to have been hastily tied after being rolled. What could it have told of?

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I regret to request this on such short notice, but it is of the utmost importance that a ceremony to welcome my sister, Princess Luna, to Ponyville. I do not have the time to properly explain, but take care to make it a splendid event, and DO NOT let her feel at all resented in any way at all. I understand that everypony had come to accept my sister, but I cannot risk anything. Your mentor, Princess Celestia." was all that had been scribbled on the sheet.

Twilight was, as was expected, quite confused. Spike was less concerned, as was expected of him and his more carefree nature. Equestria had many strange happenings anyway, so something like that was not really much to be bothered by, in Spike's opinion. As Spike stood there momentarily to let Twilight digest the information properly and set a course of action to be taken, however, Luna suddenly appeared in the empty Town Square, having had just teleported there.

"I declare Ponyville my personal state! Uh, wait... I mean the location of my quarters! From which I will govern the affairs that is of my responsibility, as how my sister would govern her own!", Luna proclaimed, before realising that it was still quite early in the morning, and although there had been a few ponies watching her, they were still not sharp enough to easily digest her words. Perhaps she should have deliberated for a bit longer during her planning.

Two or three days before her sudden appearance in quaint Ponyville, Luna and her sister were, once again, engaged in conversation. It was, however, no longer the undirected activity of the last conversation.

"I wish to inquire upon several things of your personal knowledge, dear sister... Are you with a moment to share?", Luna carefully began.

"'Lunch', I fear, will always be a free period of rest, for as long as we both govern Equestria," Celestia jested in reply.

"Then... How do you do it? My apologies, I mean, how do you make the ponies of Equestria like you?"

"Oh...", Celestia quietly responded, as a reaction to buy herself some time. She was not expecting such a topic. "I - I don't really know... It must be purposeful kindness to the people? Over an extended period?", Celestia tried. She was afraid of keeping quiet as Luna might somehow misinterpret it, and so she had forced herself to quickly mutter some answer.

"Pardon my reminiscence, but did I not try to be kind for a rather long period? Before I became... Hateful... I mean..."

"Uh... Luck?", Celestia responded. She immediately regretted having had given such a stupid answer.

"Luck? LUCK? My apologies, but are you for certain? Perhaps you and I are far too different, and that we require different methods of familiarising with our subjects. I think that I require much more than... luck. For this endeavour, I feel that Canterlot that is far more comfortable with you than myself should not be where I begin... Perhaps... Ponyville? Yes, I shall relocate to the home of kinder ponies. Perhaps with that and some luck, will I finally be accepted by the masses.", Luna suddenly reacted. She did not let it show, but she was very happy as her plan was being executed very nicely.

As Luna wandered about the Town Square, a number of onlookers had gathered to observe the royal pony. What was she doing there? The ruckus had also attracted Twilight Sparkle and her assistant who were a little troubled by the fact that they had failed to prepare the event that was requested by Princess Celestia.

After Princess Luna had deemed the crowd large enough, she enunciated her intention, that was, "Hear, dear subjects of Ponyville, I, Princess Luna, make this village the area of my quarters from which I govern, as my sister would from Canterlot! I ask for your kind acceptance of my sudden intrusion."

Spike was very surprised by the development, but he was also very intrigued by it.

* * *

Author's comments:

I really do not know if the frequency of the publishing is alright. I hope that people are alright with the chapter? I also hope that people know that this story was made not to feed my own ego from having readers, but perhaps more to have the romance between the two characters born in at least this way. Maybe? I'm not too sure myself. I obviously lead a very exciting life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning had been very interesting, in Spike's opinion. It was not more interesting than if a new villain had arrived, but its aspect that was how it would change Ponyville, and his life along with it, fascinated him. He did not wonder about the specifics of how life would be like with one of the two governing princesses living close by, but he just felt a little spurred on by the fact that, at least by a little bit, his life would change, and disrupt the pattern of monotony that was too much a bane to him.

He wondered about these things as he made his way to Zecora's hut. Suddenly, as he was about to step onto the small well-trodden path of the forest that led to Zecora's home, his train of thought was disrupted.

"Howdy, Spike! Are you also off to Zecora's?", Apple Bloom began amiably. Spike noticed that she bore a basket of apples on her back. She had grown much in the past few years, just like how he had himself.

"Oh, hi Apple Bloom! Yeah, I'm going there too. Twilight wanted me to tell Zecora about the new books that the library had gotten. She said that Zecora asked Twilight about some books that the library didn't have then, and now we have some of them with the new batch," Spike explained in his reply.

"Oh, cool! Anyway, Spike, you seen Princess Luna just now? That was crazy! I never in all my life heard 'bout royalty livin' in Ponyville! Granny Smith was mighty surprised too, when I told her!", Apple Bloom inquired and stated.

"Yeah! I'm expecting some things to really change in Ponyville. Now that I think about it, Luna didn't have any guards... I wonder if she'll be alright.", Spike commented.

Princess Luna was actually able to quite easily set her somewhat radical plan in motion because she did not have much of a role in Equestria's governance. It was not that Celestia was ardent on hogging much of all the power for herself, but that Celestia was the one that the inhabitants of Equestria better identified with. She had been alone in the governance for far too long, and, although the people tried not to harbour any misgivings about Luna's current state, they were quite unsure of her ability to rule. Celestia had been successful for so long already, and so much of the affairs that had to be directly attended to by a ruler was attended to by her. Those affairs made up the bulk of Equestria's governance, and so Luna was unwittingly granted a lot of free time, the lack of a need for as much personal protection, and the freedom of one with less, if not little, responsibility. Luna's last loud conversation with her sister had let her hit some touchy points quite accurately, and so painfully too.

"I will be alright," a voice suddenly declared. from behind Apple Bloom and Spike. It took a few moments for the two teenagers to realise that the familiar voice was that of the younger Royal Sister.

"P-Princess Luna! Sorry if we offended you! D-Did we offend you? Uh...", Apple Bloom stammered. Her lack of experience with famous ponies was, then, embarrassing her.

"Uh... Your highness... I hope that I did not offend you. I was just a little worried...", Spike carefully and also nervously spoke, as he tried to not look as bad as Apple Bloom. He could not easily understand the minds of the royal sisters, and so had decided to play safely.

"No such worry is misplaced, young dragon. I am heartened and honoured to be well in the mind of my subject," Princess Luna reassured. She was almost about to add in an 'Especially if it is from you...' on a whim but had thought better of it. She blamed her strange want less on an unreliable concept of love, and much less 'love at first sight', than on boredom and so the need to do something surprising and amusing. "Ah! Would you both like to attend a party that I hold to formalize the start of my stay here? I invite few, unfortunately, and despite how assured I am of the kindness of the locals to attend the event, I cannot bear to disrupt the work of those who do so nightly, or make those who do not tired for the day after. I regret inviting on short notice, for it is only later in the evening, at seven o' clock... If you both are will be free, feel it to attend. Invite your acquaintances, too!" Luna stated. "It will be at the villa at the far end a ways past the library, as you follow the road that leads to it. That is my residence. Ah! I have to leave already. Fare thee well!", Luna continued and bade, before teleporting away. After leaving, she wondered who the young mare was, but dismissed such a strange worry.

Spike and Apple Bloom had much to talk about for the rest of the journey to the hut, and for the whole of the journey back from it, for the princess' appearance was truly a very interesting occurence.

"I'm back!", Spike greeted as he entered the library that was often empty except for Celestia's favourite student and his close friend. That was why he had to blink a few times as he noticed the beautiful princess yet again in his company, but this time more immersed in that of her book. Spike noticed that it was more informative than interesting, as he spotted many dates in it. Finally, someone was properly using the library. It was unfortunate for Spike that he was too embarrassed to be happy about that.

The princess wondered about why the young dragon stared at her, and asked out of humility, "I apologise if I intrude upon something... Am I?"

Spike realised that he was staring and blushed. Apologetically, he stammered, "Uh... No... Heh... The library is just usually empty. That's all. You can stay here for as long as you like, your Highness!"

"Then I shall partake of your hospitality. My thanks, young dragon," the mare replied, before continuing to read from where she had left off. Princess Luna's manner of speech was noticeably more subdued than Spike's own, which left Spike with a small mixture of awe and embarrassment. Her mannerisms never allowed him to forget her status.

"Spike! As you have obviously noticed, Princess Luna had decided to use our - I mean, the - library's collection! And it's to better understand Ponyville! Isn't she just great?!", Twilight began as she appeared from somewhere behind.

"Oh, pay it no mind! It is but my duty to better understand my subjects!", Luna responded, but blushing as she attempted to be modest.

"Anyway, so Spike, you better not disturb her or something, because she is doing RESEARCH," Twilight gleefully said, very happy that someone was doing something that she also loved to do.

Spike rolled his eyes and said, "Have I ever done that, Twilight? Wait, oops, I guess I never even had the opportunity. Well, I won't anyway, so there."

Spike and Twilight realised that Princess Luna was glancing at the both and each of them, and realised that they were distracting her. Guilty and embarrassed, they left her to her work.

The time passed quickly as Twilight and Spike were engaged in an interesting set of experiments. Testing the magical properties of some interesting herbs that Zecora had provided for them was not as dull as Spike had expected it to be. The myriad of effects that the herbs provided were quite fascinating, but the only problem was how an herb's effect was usually extremely specific, and so trial and error usually resulted in the latter. The experimentation was performed in the basement, as a major mishap would endanger the town.

More time passed and, eventually, Luna left. She did not even bid goodbye for she did not see Spike nor Twilight, and did not wish to trespass into the storeys above nor below.

Even more time passed, and it passed into the beginning of the party. Unfortunately, Twilight's work was interesting only with the worst timing, and so some time had to pass before Spike finally remembered, while exclaiming, "TWILIGHT WE GOTTA GO!"

* * *

Author's comments:

beirirangu, I have taken note of the first critique of this story (Ha!) and I can somewhat agree with you. I do not think that the realistic transitions (if I may call them that) of major events was too bad, because of the spacing of the days. Also, elaboration of scenes does not really appeal to me (hypocrite?!) because I find it boring (:). Using my gut, I already try to pace it though. Thank you for the critique though!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He quickly put on his tuxedo and took out his top hat, but was careful to keep the hat to the side of himself where Twilight could not see. Hopefully he would get to keep it, and as long as he does not let Twilight teleport it back to the library, things wold be fine.

"SPIKE!", an annoyed Twilight, already groomed in her Galloping Gala's dress, shouted, before her horn glowed and his hat disappeared.

"Aw, Twilight! At least once!", Spike pleaded, but to no avail.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and levitated Spike alongside her as she walked out of the library and locked it, to render his stupid want impossible. The hat was awful! The tuxedo, however, was a gift from Rarity after she had realised, at some point, that Spike's old one he had outgrown by much. It was interesting how, despite everypony already expecting Rarity to live up to her element, Spike was still able to truly appreciate her goodwill for what it is.

"Oh!", Twilight exclaimed as she realised something. As Spike turned his head to inquire, he was suddenly engulfed in a purple light. Just afterwards, he found himself somewhere else entirely, but still with Twilight Sparkle. "I forgot that I could teleport... Heh," Twilight admitted, to a sighing Spike, also realising, then, that he had forgotten, too, but had decided to just let Twilight soak in all the blame.

It was almost a foreign place where the duo had reappeared, for in front of them stood a gigantic and grand construction that had not been there before. Spike realised that it was probably not even a construction, but something that was made to exist through magic. Spike did not think much about it, though, for he was more concerned with the villa and what was inside it.

The villa was a strapping thing of three whole storeys that covered an even more impressive area, and it probably also featured a large basement. The gates at the front were open, but Spike had realised its presence only after entering the compound, for they were far too large to take in easily. As Spike and Twilight passed the gates onto a grassy lawn that was lined with flowery bushes, they saw the intricacy of the gothic architecture. It was all amazing, but the two had expected no less for the princess, so they were not really surprised.

Spike felt like slowing down as he neared the double door that stood ajar. It was nervewracking, despite knowing of Luna's gentleness as he had experienced firsthand in the recent days. He tried to wonder by how much the last enterer was late, in an attempt to calm himself, but failed miserably. He had just never failed such an important person, and so never knew of the consequences, whether dire or not. He glanced at Twilight, and she appeared to have been feeling similar things.

He pushed the the right door open, and hoped that both Twilight and him could slip in unnoticed, and their lateness unnoticed too. Very surprisingly, they did just that.

Just as surprising was the fullness with which the lobby of the house had been packed, for it had seemed that the whole of Ponyville, with each member in their own extravagant outfit, was present! They had noticed no din from outside, so what was happening then?

The ponies were intently observing a small stage at the far end of the immediate area. They were each flamboyantly dressed, but were paying attention to a mare in a more subdued fashion. She had appeared to be talking, but the rather great distance and the many ponies between did not allow Spike to hear much.

Suddenly, a louder but still distant voice said, "Testing... Ah! It works now! Pardon the great delays, for it was very long ago when I had done these things... I hope that the viands are adequate now, too. It was just that I had not prepared properly for such a large attendance. No matter! I shall begin my speech proper, for it seems that that is what you appear intent for!" Princess Luna made a short sweeping glance of the whole crowd, and Spike felt her gaze pause on him for a moment.

Luna continued, and with some noticeable speed on the second portion, "You must all be curious to know what had caused this sudden development... There was really no real reason except to better extend the help of the governing body to its subjects! Well, time to indulge!"

The ponies were rather amazed, but decided to happily heed her instructions as the music began. DJ Pon-3 played the music as per the suggestions of the few ponies that Luna had randomly interviewed preemptively. The interior of the villa was extremely large, and had to be so to accommodate the many attendees. The food was very nice and even aesthetically appealing, a quality quite foreign, and hence appreciated, by the indulgers. Luna may have been quite independent with her activities, but Celestia had forced an entourage upon her in the case of any contingencies.

Part of the large group were cooks, and Luna had assigned them what she did not expect to be such an arduous task. There were musicians, too, but Luna thought it best not to force her own styles upon events for people that she would mostly be unfamiliar with. Her advisers she mostly ignored, partly because she was quite an independent mare, but mostly because she had never gotten used to having others so easily and purposefully correcting herself, much unlike how a friend would. Luna trotted away from the stage and wondered about what she was to do for the rest of the evening, when she noticed that a number of ponies awaited her. They must have been the dreaded political journalists, and the bane to entertain. She sighed unnoticeably as she inevitably approached them.

Spike and Twilight were, too, part of the crowd and listening to Luna. Spike chuckled at Luna's strange speech and Twilight frowned at his action, while saying, "Spike! She's a Royal Princess!" Spike rolled his eyes and walked away from Twilight and into the party.

He decided to indulge in the fare that was so kindly offered to him by a pretty mare. It was a small cheese sandwich that was seasoned with condiments that he could not identify. "Mmm! Delicious!", he answered her unasked question. He felt quite charming right then.

"Hey, Spike!", Apple Bloom yelled over the noise, unwittingly breaking his gaze with the mare. The unfortunate server wondered if there was something tasty on her face.

"Aw... Well, hey, what's up? Oh! Why the hay are there so many ponies here?!", Spike asked after remembering why he was amazed by the party.

"Uh, well, I was worried that it'd be too few in here, and all who I asked said that it'd be fine... And they thought to invite more too, so ain't all my fault... Heh, well, so it's fine, Spike! Nothin' went wrong anyway, so let's just enjoy the party!", Apple Bloom answered, slightly guiltily.

"Can't blame you I guess, but I just wonder how the Princess is holding out... She had only just arrived, right?", he asked an absent Twilight Sparkle, and then only after receiving no reply realising how he had left Twilight. "Well, she did, I think, so maybe I'll just see how she's doing," Spike finally relented to his guilt's stubbornness.

"Uh, I'll go with ya'!", Apple Bloom decided. "And, oh, you guys don't have to go... It's something between me and Spike," Apple Bloom told her two close companions. Spike had almost felt guilty for not noticing their presences.

"We're going! We'll stick together, remember?!", a frowning Sweetie Belle disagreed. It had seemed, however, that ideals was not the matter then, but Spike was too overcome by grief after leaving the delicious food to notice any strangeness.

"Okay...", Apple Bloom muttered after a quiet sigh.

Despite all the 'sticking together' to be had, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo merely tagged along behind Apple Bloom, who trotted beside, but also just behind, Spike. Spike felt slightly annoyed by the pressure that they made him feel, but decided to focus on the task at hand. The crowd of many ponies that he had to push through made him feel as if he had a real and proper purpose, despite how much more difficult they made the achievement to be.

The purpose was a very nice thing, Spike thought finally, because the lighting that DJ Pon-3 had suggested Princess Luna use made Spike dizzy. It would probably have done the same to anypony else if the pony were to stride at such a pace.

Princess Luna spotted two barely familiar silhouettes with two more unfamiliar ones and decided to escape the barrage of repeating questions by the many ponies. She had decided to take note, however, of how loyal each was to his or her own company as could be observed from their zeal in attaining as much juicy information in as short a time as possible. She had thought about it as they asked, however, and was only intent to escape after the thinking.

"Hmm... Pardon the suddenness, but several very important acquaintances have arrived! Fret not, for they matter little to Equestria as a country, but they matter to me much!", Luna bade quickly before trotting away the very short distance to her "important acquaintances".

* * *

Author's comments:

Hmm... If anyone awaited this chapter and was disappointed every few days, or, if I am so fortunate, with every new day, then please accept my apology. I did, however, patch up some of the errors in expression of previous chapters and other errors (like the spelling of 'Applebloom' which might not really be an error, but I just replaced them with 'Apple Bloom's instead). Please accept this poem as a token of my apology.

Bloody Cat!

Here kitty kitty,  
Oh aren't you a dearie,  
C'mere closer to me,  
I'll stroke you very dearly

Oh, now, don't scratch!  
And with your claws you latch  
Upon my fragile skin!

...Oh, do you think you win?!

Then to the ground I'll pin  
And shake you all about!  
I'll make your head spin!  
Then throw you up the route!

It is a regretful partial true story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She momentarily deliberated her decision to be somewhat derisive to the folks but decided to let her feelings sway her anyway. "So? Would you care to explain the situation?", she asked sarcastically.

"Uhh... It was really unintended, your Highness... I wanted to invite another few, but one thing led to another," Apple Bloom timidly answered.

Apple Bloom's timid response only made Luna's anger feel more justified, however, and fed it. "I do hope that not all of the village's residents are as clumsy as you," she continued.

Apple Bloom turned her gaze downwards, kept it there and kept quiet.

She was fodder for Luna's anger. "How fitting! An imbecilic response!"

Spike was glancing around, and trying to distract himself from the, then, ongoing reprimand. Luna's displeasure was actually not as irritating as Apple Bloom's passivity. The younger pony was soaking in all the insults and reacting wrongly. Even if she was a punching bag, she did not have to make herself look like it.

Unfortunately, the Apple family held far too much respect for the rulers of the land, and Apple Bloom was taught it well. Respect and fear were two different things, but, as expected of a teenager and her underdeveloped responses, her reaction seemed stock for both.

Suddenly, Luna realised what was happening, and, wide-eyed, begain to apologise, "A-Ah! Forgive my overstepping! What did I say?! I've... I've done it again!" Luna's eyes began to water as she went into the quieter stage of sadness.

Spike sighed as he judged the scene. He knew that there was some comical value with it, but was far too tense to appreciate it properly. He suddenly thought about saying, "Calm down, women...", but decided against his chauvinism. Instead, he said, as something more commonsensical, "Hey... Um... Nopony's at fault here... These things happen sometime or another..." Spike was unsure about how well his statements went.

Luna decided to indulge in the seeming comfort that Spike was offering. "How is it not my fault when my evil traits have just appeared to hurt another? Per-Perhaps my transformation to this form, not so long ago, did not mirror that inside!", she sobbed quietly.

Spike usually disliked such self-deprecating behaviour, but he noticed beauty at the most difficult of moments, and so he responded as he would with a beauty; he treated her very gently. He voiced, "It has mirrored enough. Your argument is far too biased against yourself." Luna gazed into his emerald green eyes and was momentarily charmed, albeit only by a bit. Spike felt slightly proud of his manliness.

Spike then went to Apple Bloom and decided to end the shebang as he soothed his peer. "We'll, um, take our leave now," Spike continued before beginning to leave with Apple Bloom, who accepted his kind words and hug finely as they went back to Sweet Apple Acres. Princess Luna's event was already eating into the time of the darker night and so the departure of the juveniles was not at an anomalous time.

Although some may expect the party to be calm to harbour the intense events that had occured, it was actually quite wild. The ponies were indulging uncivilisedly in the party, and were contentedly gorging on good food or just enjoying themselves as they would in any other good party, even though it was one that a princess had organised. The inhabitants of Ponyville were really carefree ponies. Part of why the scandalous activity that Princess Luna had partaken in was not brought afar as news was due to them not paying attention. The other part was because the inhabitants were kind enough to know that the princess was as much a pony as each of them were, and also because messing with royalty would probably cause unwanted trouble.

Just as Spike and Apple Bloom reached the arch that marked the boundary of her home, Apple Bloom decided that her malaise could not be ignored for any longer. "Spike... I'm so sorry about just now," she began. Spike did not mind at all, actually. "It's just that I'm not too good when dealin' with em' upper echelon ponies..."

"Echelon? Where'd you hear that?", Spike asked, amused.

"Hey! I know big words too y'know! Anyway, it's much better than using 'class'," Apple Bloom answered.

"Hey, don't mind it, Apple Bloom. I'm always a good friend, so don't worry about these kind of things! I'm fun to be around and handsome too!", Spike confidently jested.

"You also never lose your breath as you toot your own horn, eh?", Apple Bloom added, before the two chuckled a bit. "Ah, well, here we are. Thanks for bringing me back, I needed some good laughs for my spirit. Until I can get some real spirits, I'll have to use you, eh?" The joke earned Apple Bloom a smile from Spike.

"Can't say that I didn't enjoy your company, so that's payment already. Too bad it barely covers it up! Well, goodbye!", Spike bade before and just after beginning to leave. For some reason, hearing Spike tell of his enjoyment of her presence made her a little too happy. She knew that it was her youth and its inexperience, but bothered herself not with all the details.

Apple Bloom entered the abode and lit up the living room. Applejack and Big Mac were still at the party, and so only Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were there. Apple Bloom decided against trying some of the liquor as she went over her conversation with Spike, and, amused with what she could have just done, felt content enough to go to bed.

Spike went over, in his head, the happenings of the celebration. He wondered about his momentary infatuation with the princess, and laughed at his insolency. Perhaps he would secretly harbour love for the princess! He sighed as he thought about how his affections were superficial. His love for Rarity was for her beauty, anyway. Hopefully, his love for her was so only originally.

Spike laughed just afterwards at how love was rarely anything profound! As Spike grew older, the painful realisations came to him, and added to his quaint cynicism. He wondered if he would give in to the one who returned his feelings first, then thought it somewhat depressing. Spike hummed a tune until he reached the library, surprised at how the lights were switched on, which told him of Twilight's presence.

"Twilight? Back already?", Spike asked as he entered and closed the library door.

"Oh, hey Spike! Come here for a second...", an unusually perky and brightly smiling Twilight instructed as she stood next to the table.

Spike was made a tad uncomfortable by Twilight's strangeness then, but noted a sultry quality to Twilight then. He did as she instructed.

"BOOM!", the cup on the table, and just beside Spike, sounded as it spewed up a myriad of colours.

Spike jumped, wide-eyed. His exhausted self had been given some more life, but in a merciless manner.

Spike laughed as he let his head down and cupped his face with his right hand. "Twiiliiight! What was that for?", Spike said before laughing some more.

"Well, you left me at that party by myself! I think that we'll both agree how ungentlemanly that was! And you know that unless I find my closer friends I can't really make small talk! It was horrible! So I came back!"

"And made a surprise just for me, eh? Thanks a million!", Spike jokingly continued for Twilight.

"Well, take a friend's situation into consideration next time, alright?", Twilight instructed as she put her forehead to Spike's own, while frowning a playful frown at him.

Spike noticed how her forehead felt warm and his heart was beating too quickly, and stifled a chuckle for the inappropriacy of his reaction. He left her forehead and affirmed that he would be so kind the next time, with a solemn "Okay... Sorry Twilight" that earned him a giggle and Twilight's nightly greeting.

Spike decided that he, too, would go to bed.

* * *

Author's comments:

Oh, and I have also just moved and other things have happened which might explain the lateness of the chapters. Not that any of you care, though...


End file.
